Confusión
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Tercera parte de nuestra Serie xD. Ivanov nos relata su putno de vista de la relación de Takao y Kai. Yaoi. Invasión


**NOTA: ** Miss I wana be, es una manera de decir que la chica es una copiona, infeliz consigo misma nnU, y Frujil, es otra manera de decir que es un amargado xD. Ahora si con la historia n.n

* * *

**Confusión**

One-Shoot

**Autor:  
**Zei Ivanov

* * *

Alguna vez han tenido dos amigos que se gustan pero ninguno se lo dice?... yo sí, y créanme es la más grande estupidez que eh visto en mi vida! Quien jodidos decidió que estos dos iban a tener cabezas de chorlitos?!!! AGHH! Bueno… ya ni modo… son mis amigos después de todo… aunque sea por obligación. Bueno, bueno, no es exactamente amigos por obligación… pero es algo parecido… uno de ellos es mi amigo de la infancia y otro rescato mi honor…. Así que supongo que realmente los aprecio… aunque sean un par de ridículos.

Saben, no es que yo sea el hombre más valiente del mundo, pero cuando el chico que me gusta me envía señales claras que yo tmb le gusto, pues YO CREO, OPINO, que es por algo, y es la señal de "Vamos ven por mi!" que había estado esperando…. Pero estos dos…. Aghh!!! A veces creo que no tienen nada más que aire en el cerebro!! Todos los días eran las mismas cosas! Takao le sonríe a Kai, ignora al resto del mundo, invita a comer a Kai, Kai se sonroja, sonríe y se calla…. QUE TAN OBVIO PUEDE SER???? Por mi santa madre!! Si lo único que les falta es un cochino letrero de neon que diga "Hey me gustas" y "Tu también me gustas" para que NO se dieran cuenta!!... pero gracias a todos los santos que esa tortura ya acabó.

Como paso?... la verdad fue un mar de problemas, que al terminar con una amenaza hacia mi linda herramienta sexual, dio como resultado un Kai y Takao felices de la vida, besándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban…. Que melcochida!!!! Pero prefiero que sean así que antes… Kai llora y llora de su amor hacia Takao y Takao tratando de suicidarse con un cojín…. Que patéticos eran ese par…. Aunque ahora que lo pienso lo siguen siendo. Supongo que quieren saber…. Quien rayos dio el GRAN paso de decirse que se gustaban verdad?... de verdad quieren saberlo, no es algo bonito, ni agradable, ni mucho menos feliz… por lo menos a mi no me hizo mucha gracia…. Bien conste que yo se los advertí.

Como ustedes saben, yo no soy precisamente el Señor Paciencia (Rai), o Don Carisma (Max), mucho menos Miss I wana be (Hillary), pero ese día en particular tenia muchas ganas de salir con gente…. Que?! No me miren así, Yuriy Ivanov también sale a divertirse, y como un día descubrí que Takao era perfecto para salir a los clubes en las noches, lo fui a buscar, ya en la esquina del doyo me tope con el Señor Paciencia animando a Don Frujilidad (Kai), y pensé, "hey! Allí esta Ray, tal vez con suerte y mucha casaca quiera venir en la noche" pensé que era una buena idea… claro que no había contado con el factor Kai esta a la par y Takao esta saliendo, cuando decidí entrar en modo "Conquistemos al chino"…. Eso fue un GRAN error de mi parte.

Realmente no debería de culpar a Takao de lo que pasó… supongo que si yo hubiera sido un infeliz con mi vida amorosa, porque no lograba decirle al chico que me gustaba precisamente ese echo… también estaría alucinando… PERO SI LO CULPO!! Como si yo fuera a besar a Kai!!! BLASFEMIA!!!! Primero muerto antes que…. Aunque… es cierto que no esta tan mal… NO! Yuriy Malo! Yuriy Malo!... Pero lo cierto es que… por muy bueno que este Kai… no supera al chino… con esos ojos dorados… esos labios rojos…. Esa cinturita… esas piernas… solo de imaginarme lo que se puede hacer con todo eso yo…. Rayos!... ahora me voy a tener que ir a dar un baño.

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………

…….

…..

…

Bien… en que iba? Ah si! Yo estaba tranquilamente al lado de Rai, yo de lado viendo de espaldas el doyo, Rai y Kai recostados contra la pared, díganme que hay de malo en ello?! NADA! Estaba concentrado única y exclusivamente en Rai, miraba esos deliciosos labios suyos moverse ante cualquier palabra cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba por atrás… y cuando voltee a ver al incauto que me las pagaría por interrumpir mi visión exclusiva de los labios de Rai PAFFF!!! El golpe de Judas! Cuando logre ver quien P.tas era mi atacante me encontré con el morenito peliazul haciendo su cara de "no me j´das Tala!"

Nunca había sido de procesamiento lento, ni de reacciones tardías… pero ese día se hicieron presente… no lograba captar que onda con el moreno! Primero rescata mi dignidad y al momento siguiente lo deja en el suelo! Cuando me iba a levantar a decirle exactamente porque su trasero iba a estar enterrado 20 metros bajo tierra Rai se interpuso, y la cara de Takao cambio de una de "Tala morirás en menos de 10 segundos" a una de "P.ta Madre! Metí las cuatros!"

El momento siguiente fue bien extraño, Takao me ayudo a levantarme hablando tan rápido que ni siquiera las viejas de mercado le hubieran ganado, disculpándose (supongo yo) sobre el incidente, y de ahí silencio… Takao nunca había sido precisamente el sujeto menos hablador del mundo... pero yo puedo decir… EL NUNCA SE CALLABA! Ni aunque le pusiéramos una patata en la boca (créanme, ya lo intentamos con Boris). Y cuando me di la vuelta solo pude ver un una rafa bicolor pasar a mi lado tan rápido que Flash se hubiera sentido avergonzado de su velocidad!

"Yo nunca eh hecho esto, y no sé como empezar, pero no importa lo que haya pasado, quiero decir que me gustas" y esas fueron las primeras cursilerías que escuche de la boca de Kai… y no, no fueron las últimas, porque a partir de ese momento comencé a ver cosas que nunca creí que fueran posibles….

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:  
**

nOn ya me quedo raro xD por no decir horrible, pero allí esta la tercera parte de la serie Confusión.

K: ¬¬U… te pasaste..

Lo sé U-ú esta horrible TOT.. Kai ;O;

K: U.ú este fanfic, para vergüenza de nosotros, participa en Invasión, movimiento dedicado a Arashi Engel Hope.

T-T perdónenme pero me quede sin inspiración, gomen! TOT


End file.
